Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. '''A famed figure in both the past and present, who was once the Chief of the Viking Tribe of Isle of Berk, a viking of an age when Human and Dragon once fought each other and later brought them together in peace. He was the first of his tribe to bond with a Dragon and understand them as intelligent and noble creatures instead of mindless beasts. It was at that moment a new age of vikings began, though eventually his fate would change into being a type of fallen monster who wishes death after an encounter with Sammael. A lonely chief who now battles, but may find peace when a certain blonde idiot arrives. Appearance While it's unknown what he used to look like as a human at the moment, his true body is hidden within a type of near indestructible rock. Currently he uses an appearance many describe as a lava monster. Being massive in height, having hot red dripping lava and scorching red eyes with a literal rock body armor. Having a crystalline sword on him and is rather fearsome looking. When at last freed it revealed his body as a young man with brown hair, a beard and wore a fur cloak over a basic green tunic, leather pants, and padding, all covered by a type of leather armor plating along his shoulders and upper chest, along with arm brackets. His left leg was an old and primitive prosthetic but even then he stood tall and proud. Personality While it's unknown what his old personality was like, at the moment he is a lonely being who mostly sleeps to avoid people. Having stayed on his island but writes down his old life. That changes though whenever someone enters the island, where he battles them to the death, seemingly not caring if they die due to years of isolation and lack of emotions. Having stated to have no purpose whatsoever until he dies. Getting angry whenever someone doesn't fight. Yet despite this the former chief does have a code of honor. If someone does ''manage to beat them, but doesn't kill them, he will let them go. Being impressed when finding a challenge, and even aiding/advising those he defeats no longer attacking them. In the end though, he is a being who misses his family and friends, full of regret, and hopes one day someone will kill him, as he doesn't kill himself due to a warrior's code he still remembers. Those meeting him feeling his sadness as they leave. He would then regain his emotions of humanity which were joy, happiness, and relief hen hearing his family and friends lived alongside Toothless. Glad to have met the descendant of his dragon and his own, and fought not without no purpose, but with pride instead at long last. At death he showed no sign of sadness and accepted his fate, happy to see his family once more. Biography Ancient Past: The Rise of Change Many years ago, back before Grimm had even crossed the seas, there lay an island full of vikings. Vikings that were at war with the unique and fascinating creatures known as Dragons. For years these two sides fought, both seeing each other as monsters. Then came him. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He is the son of Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk, and Valka. As such he is the heir to the chiefdom of Berk. Hiccup is also the first Berkian Viking to befriend and train a dragon. Between fourteen and fifteen years before the events of the first film, Hiccup was born prematurely to Stoick the Vast and his wife Valka. Although the new mother was worried that Hiccup would not survive his early birth, Stoick was confident that he would grow strong and Hiccup did indeed prosper.At his birth, Hiccup was given a small axe by Stoick, so he could start training immediately, much to his mother's chagrin. However, Stoick claimed that Hiccup used the ace as a paperweight. When he was still a baby, Valka sewed Hiccup a dragon toy with his name stitched into the sides. Gobber made the baby diapers.One night a Stormcutter dragon broke into their house, finding baby Hiccup in the cradle. Valka rushed to his rescue, but found the dragon curiously playing with Hiccup, leaving the baby giggling in delight, proving that everything that Valka believed about dragons was true. The Stormcutter was startled when he noticed Valka's presence, accidentally cutting Hiccup's chin with a wing claw when he turned to look her way. Hearing the baby crying, Stoick rushed to the scene.He and the dragon started fighting with each other, resulting in the house being burned and Valka being abducted by the dragon, leaving Stoick to raise Hiccup alone. This experience left Hiccup with a deep fear of dragons, so much so that he threw the toy his mother made for him into the ocean one day when he and his father were out fishing. Stoick became overprotective of his son, while Valka decided to spend the rest of her life away from Berk, fearing that her love of dragons might harm those she cared most about, including Hiccup. Everyone believed that she had been eaten by a dragon.Hiccup grew slowly, remaining much smaller and weaker than other Vikings well into his adolescence. At a young age, Stoick enlisted him as Gobber's smith apprentice in hopes of both bulking him up and teaching him some discipline. By age eleven, Hiccup had become a laughing stock to his peers, resulting in him vowing to get revenge once he became chief. But his father reminded him that a leader doesn't seek revenge, and makes decisions best for the tribe, no matter how painful those decisions might be.Despite being overprotective of him, Stoick began harboring feelings of shame that his son had the attention span of a sparrow and would rather hunt for trolls than spend quality time with his father. He started referring to him as the worst Viking Berk had ever seen. Stoick even started using Hiccup as a pawn with other villagers, threatening them with watching him if they didn't join their chief in his mission. Such behavior led to a complex rift between the father and son by the time he was fourteen. Hiccup learned a lot being Gobber's apprentice, however, and soon began inventing contraptions of his own. Meeting of Fate Too small to wield traditional Viking weapons and therefore unable to kill a dragon like the rest of his village, he worked as an apprentice to Gobber the Belch, the village blacksmith. One night during a dragon raid, once left unsupervised, Hiccup left his indoor work post and, with a bola launcher named "The Mangler", manages to shoot down one of the deadliest and most feared dragons in the skies; a special dragon called the Night Fury. When he tries to tell his father of his feat, Stoick disbelieved him, and was frustrated with the boy at the mess he left in his wake. So Stoick ordered him to go home and stay there.When Hiccup went to find his kill, after what appeared to be many failed attempts, he found the dragon and discovered that he was still alive. Despite his determination to prove himself to the community as a great dragon killer, Hiccup was unable to kill it after seeing the fear in his eyes, and instead cut him free. The dragon then pinned him to the ground, but instead of killing him, he roared loudly and left. Traumatized by the experience, Hiccup passed out as soon as he leaves.When he returned home that night, Stoick told him he could join Dragon Training, unknowing that Hiccup had changed his mind about killing dragons. But Stoick hoped that his son would man up and let go of himself. Hiccup was left no choice however, so early the next day, he was enrolled into Dragon Training, where he was expected to learn to fight and kill dragons. At first, he struggled to complete the simplest tasks and hold his own against even the most (relatively) benign dragons, earning the usual mockery of his fellow teenagers.However, after managing to get close enough to bond with the Night Fury he shot down, whom he named Toothless after finding out about his retractable teeth, he built him a prosthetic tail-fin to replace the one that the crash landing caused by his Mangler tore off. It granted Toothless the ability to fly with Hiccup's assistance, and jump-started their friendship. He gained valuable experience and a deeper insight into the mannerisms of most dragons, such as the fact that it's possible to bring a dragon into submission if it's scratched gently in a certain spot under the chin. He was soon hailed as a Viking prodigy, with the time he spends with Toothless allowing him to ultimately 'defeat' every dragon he encountered during training.The stress of living this double life is hard on Hiccup, however. The other Vikings, particularly Astrid Hofferson, take notice of his sudden rise in skill, as well as his unexplained absences after Dragon Training sessions, although no one really comments on it. Eventually, after Hiccup placed top in training, Astrid managed to follow him and discovers Toothless. She ran off to tell the other Vikings, but Hiccup and Toothless stop her.They took her on a romantic flight around the area to calm Astrid down. It's during this ride that Hiccup saw the Red Death in the very Dragons' Nest his father had been trying to find and destroy. When they land, Hiccup managed to convince Astrid not to tell anyone about anything that happened, showing how loyal he was to his dragon. After their conversation, Astrid punched Hiccup in the shoulder for kidnapping her, and then she kissed him on the cheek, seeming to admire his loyalty.The next day, Hiccup is required to fight and kill a Monstrous Nightmare as part of his final exam during Dragon Training. The task went horribly wrong, however when Stoick swung his hammer against the Dragon Training cage in response to Hiccup's blasphemous claims that dragons 'aren't what we think they are' and that 'we don't have to kill them'. Dragon Rising Hiccup's methods of dragon appeasement no longer work and the Nightmare moved in for the kill. Toothless, hearing Hiccup's scream in fear, tries to get out of the cove where he's been safely hidden since befriending Hiccup, and, succeeding for the first time, rushed to the scene and beat the other dragon back while at the same time revealing himself to all the Vikings.Though Hiccup attempts to explain why he went against the Viking way of life and befriended a dragon, his father refused to listen, and disowned him as his son, and instead took advantage of Toothless, chaining him to a ship and using him to reach the Dragons' Nest. As the adult Vikings left in search of the Nest, Astrid talked to Hiccup about the entire situation, trying to comfort him, showing him that his refusal to kill a dragon was strength and not a weakness as he believed. She finally asked him what he was going to do about it, to which he answered 'something crazy.' He goes off to do his 'crazy' plan, while Astrid gathers the other Viking teenagers. Hiccup brought out the now docile Monstrous Nightmare, followed by the other dragons kept at the arena, and taught the other teens how to ride on the back of a dragon. While the Vikings tried to fight a losing fight against the Red Death, the teens flew into the scene on the backs of the dragons, with Gobber commenting to Stoick that Hiccup is, 'every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were'. Hiccup went onto the burning ship where Toothless is, and tried to free him, but soon the Red Death caused the ship to sink into the sea, pulling Toothless down with it. Hiccup dove into the water in a desperate attempt to free Toothless, but went limp after a few moments of trying due to lack of air.He was then saved by his father, who dove back into the sea to free Toothless from his chains. After Toothless surfaced with Stoick in his claws, Hiccup mounted Toothless in preparation to face the Red Death. Stoick apologized to his son for not listening to him. He continues saying he doesn't have to partake in the battle, to which Hiccup replies by quoting his father's catchphrase, 'We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.'In response to the familiar words, Stoick told Hiccup how proud he is to call him his son. Hiccup and Toothless then flew off to confront the Red Death themselves and soon have the enormous dragon pursuing them into the clouds. Hiccup managed to kill the Red Death by having Toothless dive towards the Nest at a high speed, finally blasting a plasma bolt into its mouth, consuming the larger dragon from the inside. As the village approached the site of the explosion and found that Hiccup is nowhere to be found, Stoick soon discovered that, even without his makeshift tail, Toothless has protected the future chief from the fire by folding him in his wings.Stoick wholeheartedly apologized to Toothless, and was deeply thankful to the dragon for bringing his son back to him alive. When he woke up after three weeks, Hiccup was heralded as a hero in the tribe. Although he lost his left foot and lower shin when he and Toothless fell into the fiery cloud, he was fitted with a prosthetic that Gobber designed and fabricated, 'with a little Hiccup flair thrown in.' This new prosthetic matched Toothless' new left control stirrup which Gobber had also redesigned, and clipped right into place, as if he and Toothless were one.Astrid then punched Hiccup for scaring her, and then she kissed Hiccup on the lips, as the rest of the village accepts dragons into the island as companions. Five years later Hiccup has made Berk fully involved in riding dragons, during his years on Berk he has made great contributions such as custom stables, all you can eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, top of the line fire prevention methods, even making Dragon Races that now serve as entertainment for Berk, putting the dragon problem fully behind them. Now that his hard work had paid off, Hiccup and Toothless traveled across very distant lands and uncharted territories. He was also uses this as a reason to avoid his father. Change of an Era Hiccup is also known as The Pride of Berk throughout the village, and Stoick believed he was ready to succeed him as chieftain. This pressures Hiccup, because he doesn't think he's fully ready for such a big responsibility. As Hiccup and Astrid come across the destroyed fort of Eret, Son of Eret, Hiccup discovered that there are other Dragon Riders and heared from Eret, about the tyrannical Drago Bludvist, who was currently assembling a huge dragon army to take over the world. Hiccup and Astrid escaped from Eret's men and head back to Berk. As they arrive, Hiccup informs his father about Drago Bludvist , and Stoick quickly ordered the villagers to fortify and protect the island from the 'madman', but Hiccup suggests that there must be another way besides war. His father rejected this and ordered the men to close the stalls and keep the other dragons under lock-and-key. But Hiccup refuses this method, and staged a mutiny by escaping from the stalls before the doors close, with Astrid following him. Hiccup headed back to Eret, and told them that he wanted to meet Drago so he could change his mind about dragons, but Stoick, Gobber and the other Riders interfered as they managed to find them. Stoick didn't want Hiccup to go through with his plan, as he explained that Drago kills people without reason and concluded that he could not be reasoned with. Even so, Hiccup still refused to believe this and rebels against his father's wishes to find him. Toothless became worried for his friend, but Hiccup promised that he'll keep him under protection no matter what. Suddenly, a figure emerged, and Hiccup thought that it's his dad again but discovered a mysterious vigilante Dragon Rider, whom he later discovers was his long lost mother, Valka. Hiccup wondered why Valka never had the intention to return to Berk after all the years that she survived. Valka responded that when a dragon broke into their house and she quickly rushed to Hiccup's rescue but only discovered that the dragon was not a vicious beast, but a gentle and intelligent creature, whose soul reflected her own. However, Stoick spotted the dragon and interfered; the dragon attacked him nearly burning him alive. Valka told the dragon to spare him; the dragon suddenly looked at Valka while Stoick rescues an infant Hiccup. But unable to rescue Valka who was abducted by the dragon, putting inside his mind that she was in fact going to get killed. But the dragon did not in fact harm her, and she never had the intention to return because she thought it would be safer for them, because she couldn't kill a dragon. Hiccup and his mom started over again and bond with each other more mutually this time with their dragons and enjoy the time they have. Later, Hiccup discovers also that Valka does not have the intention to reason with Drago and decides to do it himself. Suddenly, Stoick and Gobber located him and are about to escape the Sanctuary, but Stoick was shocked in silence to see his beautiful wife still alive and they rekindle their once more. Hiccup had never experienced such joy in reuniting with his mother and father. However, their celebration was cut short; they were unaware that Drago had set up their weapons on shore and orders the final attack on the Sanctuary. Later, the Bewilderbeasts engage on one another to determine who was truly the Alpha of all the Dragons. Unfortunately, Drago's Bewilderbeast emerged victorious. Hiccup confronted Drago, and tried to reason with him but Drago ignored his claims and ordered his Bewilderbeast to kill Hiccup, which decided to send in Toothless instead. Toothless, now hypnotized, fired a plasma blast at Stoick, who manages to push Hiccup away and was killed instead. Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, and the other Riders held a funeral for Stoick where Hiccup said his last wishes to his father. Battle of the Alphas It seems that all hope is lost, as Drago and his Bewilderbeast freeze Berk, but Hiccup becomes inspired by his mother's words, and was now determined to avenge his father and continue his legacy and get his best friend back. Flying back to Berk on baby dragons, he quickly arrived to face Drago and tried to disenchant Toothless saying he knew Toothless would never hurt him or Stoick willingly, which he amazingly succeeded. Now, Hiccup and Toothless managed to fend off Drago and his Bewilderbeast and concluded that it was over, unaware that the Bewilderbeast had them in its sights and fires at them, encasing them in a huge blast of ice. Drago felt victorious, but the huge ice explodes and discovers that Hiccup and Toothless are unharmed. Toothless, now glowing with plasma, challenged the Alpha to protect his Rider. Toothless simultaneously fired plasma blast and freed the other dragons, who were touched by the bond between him and Hiccup. Drago is shocked to believe this. Hiccup orders Drago to stand down and let this end, but Drago strongly refuses and orders his Bewilderbeast to attack but unable to as all the dragons fire at it. Toothless fired one last plasma blast which massively explodes, destroying the Bewilderbeast's left horn, and defeating it at the same time. The Bewilderbeast retreated to the ocean, along with Drago. Finally, the fight was over and Toothless was acknowledged as the new Alpha. Hiccup was then crowned as the new Chief of Berk by Gothi the Elder. The dragons and villagers celebrate, and Hiccup continues his father's legacy by building a statue in his honor. At the end, he had a dragon race with all his friends and puts the black sheep into Astrid's sheep pile instead of his own as Hiccup proudly announced that they may be a small community but are capable of maintaining peace and can stop those who oppose, and they have something that even the greatest invaders don't have: they may have armies and armadas but Berk had their own dragons. End of an Era However, while peace did come it only lasted until something worse would arrive. The Grimm. What had started as the beginning of an era of peace quickly turned into a new of war as the Grimm finally reached Berk, attacking the dragons. Hiccup led the dragons and the Vikings against the Grimm, managing to hold them back but the Grimm appeared in many forms, including as dragons. Unlike dragons through the Grimm had no soul, no intellect and no compassion, driven only to kill those they deemed their enemies. The fighting continued for years and Hiccup watched as friends and family died around him. Finally realizing that Berk was no longer safe he sought out a new place for the Vikings to not only live in but to hide them and their dragons from the Grimm. He eventually found such a place and returned home to begin the exodus. However the Grimm came in greater numbers now, led by Drago who was not encased in stone and a mysterious leader with eyes resembling the eyes of the Grimm. Hiccup stayed behind, rallying his fellow Vikings to protect the tribe as they fled and though Berk was devastated in the battle they managed to escape. All except for Hiccup. Body of Rock Hiccup was then sealed in a crystal, never able to move or do anything as he was buried deep within the ruins of Berk for centuries. Throughout the time of being imprisoned, Hiccup learnt to control the earth lava around him, transforming his body through the curse and turning the isle as his fortress with traps and paths for those worthy to defeat him, hoping to grant him a warrior's death to enter Valhalla. Writing down his history so nobody would forget his story, yet became very lonely believing the dragons to be extinct, his family and friends gone, with his morality somewhat eroded as he mostly sleeps and kills warriors who enter with few living to escape. During his existence as a creature of rock guarding his home, he would continue to fight and challenge any who dare come upon the island, but none prevailed to release him of his curse. While considered dead, in New Berk Hiccup is considered a legend and a great man. The God known as Odin having also sensed Hiccup though would do nothing...for now. Present Era During a failed attempt in trying to capture Peridot, a Crystal Gem named Pearl would come across the ruined island of Berk, where she was urged to enter the domain under the gist of a strange voice. In turn though, she fell and almost died to many traps, but survived them thanks to her great skill and heritage as a Gem. Eventually passing through them all when finally she met ''him. Hiccup the lava monster believing her to be a possible candidate for him then challenged her himself. Seeing her as a way he could die as she was the first in numerous years of his existence to even survive and make it down here. They would clash in a fearsome battle, with Hiccup having a good advantage most of the time. Pearl however would soon best him with Hiccup becoming impressed and having hopes that this would be it, this would be his end. However due to her oaf she would not, with Hiccup then explaining his history to her. While feeling sorrow for him, Pearl still couldn't do it but asked if there might have been a way to end it. Hiccup would simply state there was no other way, but would respect her choice and enter his slumber once more as he decided he would wait for another warrior to come. Pearl leaving in regret for the man wishing Rose and Steven could have been there for him. Dragons's Rising After having lost his way, Dracon would also find himself entering the island a bit after Pearl after learning the truth of Sammael and the future. There he would enter the island finding many traps and at first angered someone would even do this. Like Pearl before him, he would make his way through and meet Hiccup who had been amazed a second warrior would come so soon after the first. Like Pearl, he challenged Dracon in a fight against him, but with having some difficult due to being a bit weaker compared to before. Yet even then he still managed a good fight, though questioned the lava monsters purpose and this other person that came before him. Hiccup simply stating Dracon will either die, or succeed and maybe do what Pearl couldn't. In the end while difficult, Dracon won yet like Pearl, wasn't sure if he could do it. Hiccup then re-explaining his history to him, with Dracon feeling awful as he realized that Hiccup truly had no purpose at all, with the former viking stating Dracon himself had a purpose, as despite what he said still yearned to live. Hiccup then telling Dracon that maybe there was a way he could regain his purpose, by going to the mountain where the man with Grimm eyes lives in. Opening a tunnel for him, Dracon would leave with Hiccup once more entering a great slumber. The Fated Battle While Hiccup is unaware of this, it would seem that the new God of Thunder Johnny has a quest given to him by Odin upon being the new Thor. According to Rossweisse, Johhny's quest is to visit the abandoned Isle of Berk to the lonely chief waiting to be sent to Valhalla. Pearl, then explaining her recent adventure there and came across a descendant of his tribe named Erika Ahlberg, decided to face him in a challenge in hopes of giving him the challenge he has long waited for. End of a Battle Time would once more pass and from it at long last Erika, Johnny, Rossweisse, and the others would finally arrive onto the island. There Hiccup would awaken and see them including Pearl, asking if she was ready to finally finish what was started. To his surprise she said no, but instead presented him with something else. Erika. It is here his descendant would tell him that not only did she come from an island called New Berk, but also that said island held not just the vikings and dragons that escaped the onslaught compared to what he thought originally, but his family as well, bringing back his long lost emotions of joy and happiness. Even further when Erika showed the dragon Moonlight, who is none other that Toothles's own descendant as well, revealing that his best friend Toothless the Night Fury had lived as well. Proclaiming that they never ''forgot him once. Erika then says that certain people are coming to get information from him, and thus proclaims a duel between them. One where both will battle to the death where either she will die...or at long last he'll enter Valhalla. One which he accepts and creates an arena lifting his sword. At that while the other heroes fought the two intruders, he and Erika battled. The two battling it out with Erika possessing superior speed and agility yet strained against Hiccup's superior strength and durability. While it wasn't exactly seen, eventually Erika would finish Hiccup off by stabbing him in the chest, where it at long last broke his prison and body falling apart, with Hiccup relieved while also saying his final words to the one that did this to him. However while indeed glad to be freed, his freedom came at the cost of the dark magic on him. The very magic that prevented him from again, now rapidly came onto him turning him into an old man on the verge of death. Yet even then while Erika blamed herself Hiccup instead pushed aside her worry and asked to watch over the tribe which she agreed to. Knowing this he died. Afterlife The Valkyries would then come moments after and take away his body with the heroes watching in sadness and happiness. While it doesn't show it, it's heavily implied that Hiccup at long last made it to Valhalla where he would meet his family and friends alongside Toothless and enjoy the rest of his time there in peace. Erika leaving his last legacy by writing the word FREE with a pose before they all left. Powers and Abilities Hiccup before his dreaded fate, had been noted to be a great Dragon Rider and made a connection with them. Having had many weapons he was proficient with with some made on his own. He knew a great deal of dragons, and taught others what he knew. Due to the fact that his body is like Drago's, he more or less can be considered to have the exact same abilities as his enemy. From manipulating the earth, immortality, and can create tunnels anywhere he likes. Also being difficult to touch thanks to the heat he radiates. Having enhanced strength, durability, and so on. * Laser eyes: He can shoot beams of lasers from his eyes. He has been shown to be rather good at making traps on his island. Swordsmanship While Hiccup can use a sword, it has been shown that he isn't as good with it relying mostly on strength. This may be due to his new body and not using it much unless it for battle. Weapons Excluding the ones as a human, when in battle he uses a crystalline sword against his enemies. Very deadly if one is hit with it and tough to sent back due to Hiccup's strength. Relationships Allies Dragons - Hiccup was the first to find Dragons to not be monsters, but loyal and magnificent beasts that weren't mindless. Having started his journey by saving one special Dragon that would become his best friend. Teaching others about them and aiding them during his human lifetime. At the moment though he believes all Dragons to be gone due to the Fallen. Though later upon meeting his great descendant Erika, he learned they were alive and was happy. Neutral Pearl - The first person to ever survive which impressed him. He had hoped that she would kill him, even giving his life story, but in the end she couldn't find the resolve which disappointed him. He would let her go with Pearl upset she couldn't help, later explaining to others what she saw until she returned with allies to fulfill his wish. Dracon - The second warrior to come surprising him but also believing him a chance to be killed. Sadly like before, Dracon couldn't do it and the Gundam also felt bad he couldn't help. Hiccup though would actually advise him to go where to find what he lost before disappearing. Johnny Bravo - He doesn't know him, but this young man will soon be meeting him one way or another. Saving him from being captured but uncertain if he was aware of Johnny as the new Thor. Odin - It would seem the God knew of him all this time and would do nothing at all, yet later would decide the first test for Johhny is to meet Hiccup. Erika Ahlberg - She along with her family would feel saddened at what happened to the great hero with Erika willing to help Hiccup to put him to rest. She would take Johhny's place in fighting him and when she arrived, proclaimed herself his descendant, showed her Moonlight, and revealed in the end his family and best friend lived bringing back the vestiges of his human emotions. They would fight a tough battle and while she was upset about his death with some guilt, Hiccup told her not to worry. Telling her to protect the tribe which she agreed on. She was happy to see him move on and enter Valhalla. Enemies 'Drago '- '''The one who killed his father, and Hiccup's first enemy that he couldn't beat through peace. He would feel awful when his father died, and avenged him by driving Drago back. Unfortunately Drago would return even stronger with Hiccup placed in a fate worse than death. It's unknown how he truly feels about Drago now, but possibly his hatred to him remains strong but to tired to even care. Sammael - The man with Grimm eyes that did this to him. Killing his best friend, driving off his people, and imprisoning him in stone. Like Drago though, he doesn't seem to even care about Sammael at all. Yet upon being freed he said his last words with Sammael sensing his freedom acknowledging that Hiccup was freed at long last. Quotes * (Final words to the Fallen): ''"Accursed monster, your spell is broken!" Background Information * The Lava Monster was originally the character from Samurai Jack who was a Viking that fought and defeated by Aku, imprisoned and turned into rock until defeated by Jack to be freed of the curse. * Hiccup comes from the television series and film franchise, How to Train Your Dragon. Trivia *In the GrimmFall series, Hiccup becomes the Lava Monster in place of the unnamed Viking. *He is exactly like Drago, having the same abilities though uses them differently. Category:Characters Category:Deceased